


your universe

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Homecoming, Light Angst, Other, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: After years of living away from hometown, you're coming back to enjoy your summer break. Your best friend Johnny is the one who is most excited to see you again, taking another chance to confess his feelings for you. Will he be able to succeed this time around?
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	your universe

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about a classic love song. I chose the song ‘Your Universe’ by Rico Blanco. It’s a classic OPM love song and I chose to do an OPM song for a change :D this song is one of the songs me and my friends always sing in the karaoke machine whenever we have the chance to.

_**4 years ago** _

It was midnight; Johnny was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom when his phone buzzed. After the first few, he woke up, still didn't move an inch to check his phone, thinking it was only an unimportant notification. To his dismay, the buzz continued until he decided to check it to see your name flash on his phone with 29 notifications.

_y/n 👽_

_[3:23] still awake? could u come over rn_

Johnny got off his room and went his way to the house next, still on his bedroom clothes – half-asleep. He saw you sitting on the edge of the porch, crying yourself out. You found out your boyfriend, Sicheng, was cheating on you with some other person as you saw them in the cinema downtown.

“Are you sure it wasn’t just some friend? Did you ask him about it?” Johnny asked, as he sat beside you.

“It’s so obvious John it was more than just friends! And how could I even approach him after that? It’s just too painful John, there’s even no point in talking,”

“Shhh alright, alright. Don’t cry now please,” Johnny hugged you tighter as he tried to calm you down.

“Why does this often happen to me John, aren’t there any good person out there for me?”’

“Oh y/n,” Johnny didn’t know what to tell more than that, he kept rubbing your back gently and humming soft songs as you try to recover from so much sobbing. He thought that if you could just open your eyes more and see him, you might realize that you’ve already found what you’ve been looking for.

It was like that for a few moments, until you have finally stopped crying. Johnny told you his old lame story about his dad inventing coffee which made you laugh right away.

“Thanks for being here with me John. I needed you right now and you came, I appreciate it,” you gave him a hug, avoiding the shyness you feel for thanking Johnny.

“I’m always here for you y/n. You know how much I love you,” You heard his voice vibrate through your body as you kept hugging him. The last three words that Johnny said fibbed in your mind, making your heart pound hard. You broke the embrace and stared at him in the eyes, trying to unravel his honesty and authenticity.

“You... love me?” you sincerely asked. Johnny has been flustered by your sudden question that he can't respond right away. 

“Y-yeah. That’s what friends do, right?” he added after giving you a nervous chuckle.

You smile, and you faked a laugh at his question. You feel a sting inside of you at the time. This wasn't the first time that it happened, the heart wavering at Johnny's little expressions. Maybe you're thinking if it meant something else, but you're too scared to ask. Too terrified to know his answer, that's why you've never crossed the line.

*******

“You can do this John, now’s the time,” Johnny chants to himself many times. Standing in your front porch, a bouquet in his left hand and the other fixing his hair. Nervously pressing the doorbell right after as he patiently waits for the door to open. It’s been almost 4 years since the last time Johnny saw you in person. You have known each other for as long as you can remember and grew together as well.

Heart's pounding hard, sweating too much, feeling nauseous for a moment. He can't explain how his body responds to the thought of seeing you again. Yeah, you both catch up every now and then with messages and video calls, but Johnny's been so excited after your mom Alex told him you're coming home this summer. He wanted to be with you again and tell you what he's been feeling about you all this time.

At first, Johnny was in confusion, saying it was just an infatuation and only because you were his only best friend. He attempted to conceal his feelings when the initial signs showed up, particularly when you were in a relationship with a random person he doesn't approve of. In spite of that, he's been supporting you with everything you do as your best friend. As long as it makes you happy – as he says.

There were moments he wanted to confess. One Valentine's Day he was about to surprise you, but he saw you with a varsity student as you both headed out to watch a movie later that night. Johnny even picked you up after that, you told him how poorly the date went. And that one time for the prom, he was going to ask you to be his date. But you got sick before the prom night. He didn't attend and took care of you all day when he visited you, joining you as you binge-watched your favorite anime series.

Johnny could list a few more times he decided to confess, but it seemed like opportunity was not going on his side all the time. Somehow it made him thought that his feelings were invalid, like he didn't deserve anyone as wonderful as you are. To his dismay, he often wondered of why you're always going for someone who doesn't deserve you. Many people have been into your life but any one of them has caused your heartache, and Johnny knew all of them because he was the one next to you when you cry at night.

Having you as his best friend since he was a little boy is the biggest thing that has ever happened to Johnny. Being an only child, he has an imposing attitude that most kids don't want to mingle with — telling that he's no fun and intimidating to talk to. Johnny hasn't been growing up alone for a long time since you've been living next to their place, and both your parents got along very well. You were the only one who saw him for who he is, unlike the other kids in your neighborhood.

You're a very important and special person to Johnny; he'd do anything for you. He wanted to share the remainder of his life with you, so he took another chance he had before you went to college, after graduation.

"Congratulations to us, Johnny! We've done it!" You sprint to Johnny as he embraced you in a hug. "I have something to say to you, John! I want you to be the first to know," he listened attentively, enthusiastic like you are. "I've been admitted to my dream university, I'm going to be at the best tourism university, John! How cool this is!" You were squealing.

Johnny is staggered, completely stunned, and wide-eyed. Is he happy for you? Yes, he knew how badly you wanted to study at the university. You've been talking of it all your life, he's there while you were just thinking about it, and now that it's happening, he's really happy as you are. Is he upset? Yes, he knows you're going to be away, and he's not going to be able to see you often.

“T-that’s great y/n! Congratulations, we should celebrate that later!” Johnny imitated your scream. You’re both jumping with excitement. 

“By the way John, what were you about to tell me a while ago?” you asked.

He didn't say a thing. Instead, he softly embraced you closely, "I'm proud of you, your dreams are finally coming true," he whispered. You can't help but shed some tears. You know his words were sincere, but at the same time they sounded sad. You feel like he didn't let go of the embrace, implying that you shouldn’t leave. Yet his words mean the opposite, making the heart waver.

“Johnny! Oh my gosh look how much you’ve grown! Come on in, y/n’s in their room. They’ve been waiting for you since they came earlier,” Your mom greeted him with glee, hugged him as he enters, and gave her the bouquet of tulips. “How sweet of you John, these are gorgeous. Thank you,” she said, hurrying onto the kitchen as she grabbed a vase and put the flowers in it. Johnny went straight his way to your bedroom. He hesitated to knock at first, but you swung the door open before he could even do it.

“Oh my god, why are you just standing there? You could’ve knocked or something,” you bumped into his broad figure, yelped a little to the impact as he held you right away for you not to stumble. He wasn’t able to respond to your comment, “I’ve been waiting for you! Come let’s eat first, I’m starving,” you gave him a short hug and a tap on the shoulder. You went straight to the kitchen right after to look for something to eat, not taking lunch before your travel back home wasn’t such a good idea.

It’s been 4 years since you last went home, you’ve been away to pursue your studies someplace else. There’s nothing else you ever wanted but to attend your dream university and finish your degree. Ever since you were young, you wanted to become a flight attendant and travel the world. Aside from traveling, you love studying other people’s language and culture. You didn’t want to miss the opportunity that’s why you took it despite knowing that you need to live away from your family. You’re on your last semester next academic year and you’re on your way to becoming a flight attendant. 

You’re most excited to go back home and tell your family and best friend all the exciting things that happened to your life in college. This will be the first time you’ll go back home for a vacation since you’ve spent your previous semester breaks taking advanced courses. You always wanted to be on top and to finish your degree with honor, which you know you’ll be able to achieve.

Everyone took a seat at the dining as your mom prepared everything. “I’ve prepared your favorite,” she excitedly placed a large pan of your favorite food in front of you and Johnny. “Baked mac and cheese!” you and Johnny simultaneously yelled in excitement. Johnny took a slice and placed it on your plate and did the same to his after. You found how his mannerisms did not alter, accommodating you first before himself. This may be one of the qualities you love about Johnny, despite being a jerk to you most of the time he never forgets to be a gentleman. Often it confuses you if he was just like that to everybody, or if it was just to you. That of course doesn't concern you long enough because you know he's your closest friend, you're a few of Johnny's only friends.

“So how was school?” your mother asked, looking at you from across the table. You answered right away, telling your mom and Johnny little stories from your life at the dorm with your roommate and your classes in school. You’ve told them how easy it was for you to adjust to living independently in your dorm thanks to your roommate. 

“Just say you’re bothering your roommate so much just because he’s good at maintaining your dorm clean and he does most of the chores,” Johnny teased. You kicked his foot under the table, faking a yelp.

“Doyoung is a kind roommate, he cooks delicious meals and cleans the dorm well. Of course, I help him. How low of you to think that way of your best friend,”

“You’re the one who’s got a messier room between the two of us y/n, don’t deny that on me,” he added.

“Yeah, but because of Doyoung, I learned to clean my room because he won’t stop nagging about it until I clean it,” Johnny shook his head realizing you’ll never clean your room until you get scolded about it, just like the old times.

“Have you mastered a language already?” your mom trying to change the subject before you get pissed at Johnny’s teasing.

“I’ve learned quite a few already Mom. We studied Spanish last semester; we have another one. It’s fun to study,” you responded.

“Hmmm Spanish, are there any _estudiantes guapos_ in your class? Have you met the _el amor de tu vida_?” your mom teased. Earning scorn from you, you almost choked on your food. Johnny handed you a glass of water and took a sip before answering your mother.

_*estudiantes guapos = handsome students_

_*el amor de tu via = the love of your life_

Johnny is waiting for your response as well as he heard and understood the phrases that your mom just said, quietly staring in your direction to appear to be uninterested in your response. "Mom, would you want me to choke on my food? You could have asked in English, I understood what you said, if that's what you're thinking about," rubbing the napkin in your mouth as you finish your meal. Your mom just chuckled at your reaction, but Johnny is still waiting for an answer.

“How about you John? What have you been up to these days? Are you on gigs?” trying to get off-topic, you glared at Johnny asking help for diversion. 

He chuckled lightly at your glares but proceeded to answer your question, “Uhmm, it’s fine. I don’t know why you’re asking me as if we don’t talk every now and then, geez y/n,” he teased again, giving you a devilish grin.

“Are you working on a new song? Or an album even?” you ignored his joke, making the conversation go on until your mom forgets about her question for you.

“Yeah I am, it’s almost finished,”

“Ohhh sounds interesting John, what’s the song about?” your mom asked. You silently sighed, a relief of successfully getting away from the topic.

“It’s a special song for me, it’s for someone special,” Johnny grinned while taking a spoonful of his food. You looked at him, a genuine smile is evident on his face. Did he finally find the love of his life? You wonder. You haven’t seen him like this before, or have you?

“That sounds sweet John, I’m looking forward to hearing the song,” your mother ended as she stood up and finished her dinner. Leaving the two of you to talk. It was silent and awkward for a while, the clinking of cutlery echoing in the room. 

“Are you finish y/n? Let me wash the dishes,” Johnny offered. He stood up right away, cleaning the table. You went to help him dry the utensils after he washes them. Johnny was telling you little stories about his career as an artist.

Johnny went to a performing arts university in your town after high school, took a major in music, and finished college well. Johnny takes things lightly than you do all the time. He dreams of goals he knows he can achieve right away, and he doesn’t pressure himself much unlike you do. But it’s not a bad thing, Johnny is a successful artist as to how he wants him to be, not being too ambitious and not apathetic at the same time. 

Compared to when both of you were still young, it is evident as to how much confidence Johnny has now than before. You’ve seen him grow and become a person that he is right now, and you’re proud and happy to be part of all of it. You wanted nothing for Johnny except to be happy, that’s why you always try to get out the best of him. Encouraging him and supporting him in everything he does. Sometimes you wish you were in college together just so you could be with him more and see him showcase his talent.

“Y/n? Earth to y/n,” Johnny snapped his fingers in your face. You didn’t notice that he’s done washing the dishes. “What do you think? Are you free tomorrow?” he asked again. Leaning in the counter, crossing his arm.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Let’s go downtown tomorrow, just like the old times,”

“Oh, I think I won’t make it tomorrow. Speaking of, come by tomorrow at lunch time. I’ll let introduce someone to all of you,”

**********

Johnny went the next day just like you told him. He was welcomed by Sam, your other mom, “Johnny! Come in!” hugged him with excitement as he was the last person you’ve all been waiting for. Johnny got his eyes to the unknown girl in the room, he thought she was the one you’re referring to last night.

“Okay! Now that everyone is here, guys I’d like you all to meet Seulgi,” you announced after settling everyone in the dining room. You stood from your seat and gestured at Seulgi who is sitting beside you. “Seulgi is my classmate and she’s few of the people whom I became close with in the university,” everyone greeted Seulgi cheerfully, except for Johnny.

He realized straight away that Seulgi was someone who might be a hindrance to his attempts to confess. As well as he knows you, he knew right away that Seulgi wasn't just your best college friend you asked to have lunch in your hometown. Johnny felt challenged, raising his fist a little under the table.

The lunch went well, there was an exchange of questions and answers between your mothers and the new girl, Seulgi. She replied with respect to both of them, doing her best to please your family, making you so glad to see your friend and your family get along well. Seulgi wanted to officially ask you out, but you told her that you needed to complete your degree first. To your surprise, she didn’t stop courting you even after the rejection which left a great impression on you. You’ve felt Seulgi’s sincerity in asking you out, and said she’d be willing to wait as you both graduate in college. Since you’re on your last semester, you thought it would be nice if your parents and your best friend will meet her already.

“So, what do you think of Seulgi?” Alex asked Sam, while they are cleaning the dining table.

“She’s a gorgeous girl, seems nice too. What about you?”

“Yeah, she’s nice, I guess. But not too good for me,” Alex said, looking over the living room seeing you and Seulgi look at the photo album.

“Hey hon, be nice. It’s just the first time we met her,”

“Well she can be y/n’s partner anytime soon. If things get serious, they might get married too,”

“Then what is it to you if they get married?”

“If I’d marry off our baby, I want it to someone I know,” Alex paused, looking outside the window seeing Johnny walk back home, “someone at least I can trust,” she added. Sam knew right away what Alex was talking about as she looked at Johnny as well.

“Oh, just wait a little more hon. It’s hard if one’s a mute and the other is too blind to see,” Sam continued cleaning as Alex let out a heavy sigh.

**********

Seulgi has often visited you at home, making time and dedication to spend time with you while you all enjoy summer holidays before going back to university. Things are going pretty well for both of you, having more opportunities to know each other individually, and improving the relationship little by little.

“This is where me and Johnny first started riding a bicycle,” you said as you walked Seulgi in your neighborhood. You’re going downtown for a little tour around your hometown.

“And this is where Johnny punched someone who bullied me when we were in kindergarten. That was the first time Johnny stood up for someone else, that boy is a sheep. I never thought he would punch someone,” You remember that moment walking by the playground. It was a memory lane when you saw your hometown again. Seulgi can't help but enjoy your random stories and remind them how cute you were when you were sharing them. Her phone rang unexpectedly, but Seulgi declined to accept the call and stuffed it in her pocket, and you've continued your stories as you go to your favorite food stall.

“Aren’t you picking up your phone?” You say, it's been a lot of moments since hearing her phone ring. Seulgi felt distressed and went on to ignore the calls. "Take it Seulgi, maybe it's a matter of urgency," you told her, pulling her phone out right away and responding.

“I’ll be back y/n, just a moment,” she said as she walked a little far from you. It made you wonder for a second as to why she doesn’t want to answer it earlier. It made you think for a second as to why she doesn't want to answer it sooner. Ever after the incident that happened between you and Sicheng, you had trust issues. What happened was so difficult for you, and after that, it was tough for you to commit again. So, your trust is no longer that easy to win. You have been cynical of any single thing Seulgi has done that she has understood, and so far, she has done nothing to hurt you.

“Is everything alright?” you asked after Seulgi finished the call.

“Yes, it was just Irene. Sorry to make you worry,” she replied clinging to your arms,

“It’s alright Seulgi,” you replied, remaining silent after.

“She asked me about the hair dryer, she couldn’t find it anywhere. She’s just like that sometimes,”

“I said it was alright, isn’t it? Why do you sound so defensive?” you didn’t notice your tone suddenly raised, making Seulgi shocked.

“I was just telling you; I am not explaining. What’s wrong with it?” Seulgi calmly answered.

“You don’t have to explain if you’re not guilty,”

“Guilty? What for? I was just literally telling you a story,” Seulgi got disappointed at your sudden change of mood. “It was just Irene! She’s my roommate remember. Why are you jealous of her?”

“I am not jealous! It’s not like that,”

“Then what? Was it because of that Sicheng again? That’s why it’s hard for you to trust me? Is it really your trust issues or you’re just paranoid at something nonsense? It’s very hard to please you, y/n. I’ve been trying so much yet all you see are my undoubtful actions,” Seulgi left after, not being able to handle everything at the moment.

Arguing Seulgi is the last thing you ever had to do today, you told yourself that you would love Seulgi more and learn to trust her more. It kills you to disappoint her, to know how angry she probably must have been about the matter. You went to the playground to weep on your own, scared of how things would turn between you and Seulgi. You knew who you were going to contact straight away, hitting the speed dial on your phone you called Johnny.

“Y/n, what’s up? I thought you were with Seulgi,” he answered right away. You couldn’t respond to his question, you just continued crying which he heard as well. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Something happened, could you come at the park?”

“Okay, I’ll be there in five,” he ended the call after. He came faster than five minutes, still panting as he sat on the bench next to you. “I’m here y/n, what happened?” he hugged you in his arms, calming you down with his gentle strokes from your head. You told him what happened after you’ve calmed down, he listened intently to you.

***********

For weeks now, Seulgi has not returned any of your calls or texts, leaving you on read or voice mail. You don't have a choice but to go to her place, bringing her favorite food. Johnny joined as he took you to her house. You saw Seulgi and some guy when you enter the room. She was lying on his lap as they were making out on the couch. They were shocked to see your appearance in that circumstance. You dropped the bag of food you carried in, shocked. Slowly, the sight swallows you, but you haven't dared to step an inch as if you were in a quicksand. All is numb, you feel your heart break into bits.

Seulgi headed in your path, but you moved her away, leaving the apartment alone. You haven't dared to hear another word from her, what you've seen is enough. Tears began to fall on your face again, feeling the same as when you saw Sicheng before. You couldn't imagine that was going to happen to you again, you thought you had your guards up, so when you actually let go, they're going to do it again.

Johnny saw you leaving the house, but he saw Seulgi nowhere, and then he looked at you and saw your face weeping. He's been waiting for you to get in the car as he took the tissue box and brushed the tears away. He knew it didn’t go well, so he didn't want to hear what happened until you were ready. He just remained quiet and cheered you up by turning some low music on. He sang along the tune, changing the words to something silly.

You and Johnny were in the pub downtown that night, Johnny was about to perform, and you accompanied to watch him work. You didn't mind taking a couple of beers, you needed them right now. Johnny let you sit by the counter while he went to the stage to start arranging his materials. He kept looking at your direction to check on you, and you always gave him a little smile for affirmation. The session began as Johnny stood in front, tapping the mic a little for checking.

“Uhh good evening guys, it’s Johnny here and tonight I’ll be performing one of the unreleased tracks that I’ve been working on right now,” he introduced himself, as the audience cheered for him. “I wrote this song back when I was in high school, it was an inspiration to someone important to me,” he added, earning a little woos from the crowd which made him a little shy. “I dedicate this song to you; you know who you are. I hope this song cheers you up,” he looked straight at your face as he started strumming the guitar.

_Tell me something_   
_When the rain falls on my face_   
_How do you quickly replace_   
_It with_   
_A golden summer smile?_

_Tell me something_   
_When I'm feelin' tired and afraid_   
_How do you know just what to say_   
_To make_   
_Everything alright?_   
_I don't think that you even realize_   
_The joy you make me feel when I'm inside_   
_Your universe_   
_You hold me like I'm the one who's precious_   
_I hate to break it to you but it's just_   
_The other way around_   
_You can thank your stars all you want but_   
_I'll always be the lucky o_

Johnny sung along the lines as he gave you a little look, but he can't help but grin if he sees you looking back at him. Much like he's reserved when he's still a little kid, you've noticed how much he's been the same over the years. He's also the Johnny you met, the kind and compassionate man who's been with you all the time. He may be shy at times, but he's become better. You enjoy watching him do what he's always loved to do, sing and sharing his music. At the moment, you've been nostalgic, thinking back all the years you've been with him. You didn't think you could have done it without him, which made him very special to your life. The song finished with cheers from the audience as he set the guitar aside and headed for your spot.

“How was it?” he nervously asked.

“It was great! I loved it John!” You shouted embracing him because of so much enthusiasm. The embrace was warm and really soothing, and you always felt that way when you were in Johnny's arms. You feel safe and comfortable, you wished it could last forever, but Johnny broke away to look at your face. He looked into your eyes, sticking your foreheads together. You saw his gaze drift from your face, your nose, and your lips. You leaned in slightly as he closed his eyes, and when your lips were about to meet, you held back. Getting Johnny looked a bit lost.

“I-I’m sorry John, this isn’t right,” You stutter, breaking away from his contact when you stepped out of the pub. He followed you when he called you out on the pavement.

“Y/n! Wait!” He called out as he struggled to catch up with you, then he caught you by the shoulder to stop you. “What’s wrong?”

“This! This is wrong John, we’re best friends! I can’t let this ruin everything,” you yelled.

“What’s wrong y/n? Don’t you love me as well? Didn’t you ever consider me as more than your best friend?”

“How could I ever love you more than a friend Johnny? You told me that’s what friends do, to love each other. Remember? I don't want to risk it all just because I'm feeling like this right now. What happens if we broke up? I don't want to lose the only best friend of mine,”

“Why do you think we’ll break up? What if we don’t? I told you I love you, y/n, even before I told you. But why don’t you ever consider me, am I not good enough?” Tears began to form in Johnny's eyes as he let out his frustration. He can't bear it any longer, he's been asking this question all the time, and he still wonders at your answer. You've been silent; you're torn to see him break apart like this in front of you.

“What if I told you that I also thought the same way? I've been dreaming about it a couple of times, it's enticing, but it scares me when I think about us separating and not being friends. I don't want that to happen to John, but even though I couldn't have you as my partner, I'd rather have you as my best friend,” Tears streamed down your cheeks as well, and you actually told him what worries you the most. He didn't move an inch to where he was standing, his head staring down the pavement, sobbing. You decided to leave, and you headed back home.

“I don’t want you just as my best friend y/n, I want you to be my lover,” Johnny muttered to himself, weeping in the pavement alone.

**********

After the conflict, the next few days, you ignored Johnny and spent much of your time in your room. You knew Johnny was going to come over any minute, and you're not ready to see him yet. You're healing from Seulgi's heartache by watching your favorite series as you're enjoying a pint of your favorite ice cream flavor.

“Y/n! I’m going to the grocery, could you come? Sam can’t come with me,” Your mom, Alex, shouted from the kitchen, but she didn't realize that you were asleep. Johnny dropped by to give your mom some sticky rice balls that her mom had made. “Johnny could you come with me at the grocery? Your Aunt Sam can’t come with me,” which Johnny didn’t decline. They went their way inside the grocery store as Johnny grabbed a cart.

Your moms Alex and Sam sensed the change in your mood few days ago, you told them about what happened to you and Seulgi but left out the confrontation part with Johnny. Alex grew upset after hearing what Seulgi had done to you, and fortunately Sam cooled her down. They've done their best to console you and make you feel better, but they're curious why Johnny hasn't come to your place. They knew Johnny was going to be the first to know about this, but they haven't heard from Johnny, because he hasn't been around too much. That's why Sam knew things weren't going so well between you and Johnny.

“How’s it at work John? Is everything good? Sam told me you’re working on a song for a special someone. Do I know them?” Alex asked as she walks through the aisle of breads.

“Everything’s good Aunt Alex,” Johnny replied. He sighed a little before continuing his answer. “Well about the song, yes it was inspired from someone special. I like them so much, but things are complicated between the two of right now. I think I just lost them,”

“Oh no, John. Why is that?”

“I confessed to them, they told me they feel the same way but they’re too afraid to trust me,”

“I’m sorry to hear that John, our y/n must have been through a lot to make them fear of falling in love again,” Johnny looked puzzled to hear what Alex said, which made Alex laugh. “Give y/n some more time, they just need a little more push,” she added. Alex finished buying at the grocery and dropped by the café next to it, sat down and had a sip of their coffee. “Sam and I have been through a lot since the beginning, knowing our situation, we knew nothing was going to be easy afterwards. I hesitated, too, at first, I was afraid of what people might think of us. But I trusted Sam, and it didn't matter anymore. Sam never worried about anything, I asked her why. Do you want to know what she said?” Johnny nodded, listening attentively. “She said, because she loves me, and she knows that I love her, too. And that was enough,” she smiled at Johnny.

“You see, Johnny, sometimes all you need is a leap to get where you want to be. It's risky, scary, and it can be painful, but you can conquer everything with love. I know that y/n loves you so much, and I understand what they feel right now,”

Johnny grabbed his phone and messaged someone before leaving Alex, he took the car and left. “Go get ‘em John!” Alex cheered Johnny as he bid her a goodbye.

Back in your house, you woke up in a quiet atmosphere. You knew nobody was at home that moment, so you went out your room and picked up a few more snacks. Looking at random videos on Youtube, you remember the song that Johnny sang to you in the car. Recalling the lyrics that Johnny made up instead of the original one, unconsciously smiling at your thoughts. Your phone buzzed, and you saw a text message. When you read the message, you rushed off your bed and changed your clothes before you left.

You went downtown to meet with Seulgi, and she messaged you to meet and have a talk. You gave her a chance to explain herself, to appreciate the effort she has made to come to you. “Hey uhmm, so what’s up?” you asked as you sat across the table. She looked different; she must have been crying so much that her eyes were puffed up. She took a long breath before she said a word.

“Y/n, I 'm sorry that I hurt you. I know I've been an asshole for doing what you don't want the most. I'd do anything just for you to give me another chance to work things out,”

“Of all the things I hate, just... why? What made you do it? Am I being too much? Was I too skeptical? Am I too boring?”

“It’s not that y/n, I know the last time we talked, I said stupid things. And I'm sorry for those, too. No matter how long it takes, I'm going to wait for you to accept me again,”

“I don't know Seulgi, I don't think that's going to work again. Maybe you won't do it anytime soon, but there's a chance you'll do it again,”

Suddenly your phone buzzed, seeing text messages from Johnny.

_john 🐻_

_[6:24 PM] could we talk?_

_[6:24 PM] meet me at the playground_

_[6:25 PM] im omw_

You stared down your phone for a while, your surroundings suddenly became blurry and deafening. You’ve been contemplating of whether to go at Johnny or not, then you heard Seulgi for the last time you have finally decided what to do.

“Y/n? I know you don’t want to listen to me anymore but, could we try again?” She took your hand, pressing hard as she waits for a desperate answer.

“I’m sorry Seulgi, I have to go,” Right then, you stood up and left Seulgi. Rushing your way to the playground and meeting Johnny, running on your feet. You've never felt that your heart reacts to such mixed emotions of excitement and fear. As you reached the playground, you saw that familiar figure sitting on a bench waiting nervously for you to come. You stood in front of him, and immediately he looked up at you, still panting from the run.

“Hey,” he started. Smiling a little bit as he didn't expect you to come. He's been waiting for half an hour, he thought about leaving any time before you got here. Johnny could no longer let this go; he's been waiting for you for so long. With the help of your mother, Alex, Johnny came to his senses and took the leap and risked it all. He knew how he wanted you to be so bad, he knew how to make you happy, and he was willing to do that for the rest of his life as long as its you.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” you said as you sat beside him.

“Ten years isn’t that long I guess,” Johnny teased, both of you laughed after you realized that you were thinking about different things.

“No, seriously John, I’m sorry about last time. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I know you’ve been through a lot and I was selfish to make advantage of your feelings towards me. I-“ Johnny hugged you before you could even finished your sentence.

“It’s alright shhhh, calm down. I know and I understand. You need to sort things out with Seulgi first,”

“We just had a conversation, and I turned it down. I thought Seulgi was different from everyone else, she made me feel a lot of different things, but it's never the same thing with you. I've been holding John back for a long time, I'm just scared to lose you, just like Seulgi or Sicheng,”

“That will never happen y/n, I’ll make sure to be always with you. Just trust me,” His eyes were glowing to hear you say how important he is to you. For the last time, he hugged you and linked your heads together. Cupped your face down on his hands, brushing the little tears out of your eyes as he leaned and kissed your lips. The moment was charming, it felt unreal as you kissed each other. You've never felt this secure your whole life; you've been looking away for so long that you've realized the person's been in front of you all along. Johnny broke away from the kiss, smiling as he looked into your eyes. Right now, he's the happiest person to finally have you after all these years.

“I’ve waited so long for this baby,”


End file.
